Private Road Show (playback, Weekday)
Private Road Show (playback, Weekday) (プライヴェイト・ロードショウ (playback, Weekday)) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05 single. The song is performed by Iori Minase and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Akito Matsuda. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hohoemi Biyori (微笑み日和) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Emily Stewart～" #POKER POKER #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Mizuki Makabe～" #Be My Boy #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Rio Momose～" #Private Road Show (playback, Weekday) (プライヴェイト・ロードショウ (playback, Weekday)) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Iori Minase～" #Sentimental Venus #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= SUNUUZU o tometemo, mata naridasu wa DOA ni mou nikkai, kagi o kakeru made Kawaribae no shinai WAADOROOBU PIKUTOGURAMU demo, mada shareteru wa Motto JOOKU o umaku ietara Chotto tsuitenai watashi no FIRUMU KIMI wa akirenai no kana? Marude ROODOSHOU no SAIKURU kara nukedasenai Weekday Kono serifu, warau no ga SEORII? Arifureteru tenkai shika kakenai kyakuhonka no SUKURIPUTO Tsugi no TEIKU ni kitai dekinai ITARUANNBAARU no ESUPURESSO mo HORA ne, tada nigai dake de suki janai Chigau TEKISUTAIRU haritsuketemo PINTO hazuretecha niawanai yo ne KAMERAWAAKU ga tsutanai sei de BUREteta no ne watashi no egao KIMI wa kidzuiteita no? Marude ROODOSHOU no SAIKURU kara nukeochita Sunday Soredemo ne, warau no ga SEORII Miesuiteru enshutsu demo sono mama de ii yo ne Sou nanda Donna SHIIN mo KIMI ga iru kara Me ga sameta toki kara, yume no tsudzuki miru made Marude hari ga tonde kurikaeshi no DOONATSU ban da yo ne Kono FUREEZU, 24 kai me Makimodoshite mitemo kitto nukedasenai Weekday Sou yatte HINTO o kureru Everyday Soshite atarimae no kotoba tachi o narabikaete miru yo Sono serifu, warau no ga ii ne PURAIWEITO no ROODOSHOU o mawashiteru aida ni Kekkyoku wa shiawase kamo ne, Playback... ashita mo! |-| Kanji= スヌーズを止めても、また鳴りだすわ ドアにもう二回、键をかけるまで 代わり映えのしないワードローブ ピクトグラムでも、まだ洒落てるわ もっとジョークを巧く言えたら ちょっとついてない主演(わたし)の映画(フィルム) キミはあきれないのかな? まるでロードショウの サイクルから拔け出せないWeekday この科白、笑うのがセオリー? ありふれてる展開しか書けない脚本家のスクリプト 次のテイクに期待出来ない イタリアンバールのエスプレッソも ホラね、ただ苦いだけで好きじゃない 違うテキスタイル貼付けても ピント外れてちゃ　似合わないよね カメラワークが拙いせいで ブレてたのね主演(わたし)の笑颜　キミは気付いていたの? まるでロードショウのサイクルから拔け落ちたSunday それでもね、笑うのがセオリー 見え透いてる演出でもそのままでいいよね、 そうなんだ どんなシーンもキミがいるから! 目が覚めた時から、夢の続き見るまで まるで針が飛んで繰り返しのドーナツ盤だよね このフレーズ、24回目 巻き戻してみてもきっと拔け出せないWeekday そうやってヒントをくれる　Everyday そしてあたりまえの言葉達を並びかえてみるよ その科白、笑うのがいいね プライヴェイトのロードショウを回してる間に 结局は幸せかもね、Playback…明日も! |-| English= Hit the snooze, but the alarm will ring again Use a key to open the door on a second try Replace a wardrobe to no avail Even a pictogram is making a pun If you can make a better joke Why don't you join a film of me, the protagonist? Are you not amazed? I wonder. As if it comes from a road show tour Which can't travel on weekdays This line would make you laugh in theory, yes? If the script comes from a common scriptwriter who can only write the opening Then I can't anticipate the next take An Espresso from Italian bar Look, it's plain bitter, but you like it, right? So even if you stick a different textile on your script It'll lose the focus, and it won't fit Thanks to poor camerawork My smile gets blurred. Did you notice it? As if it comes from a road show tour that came out on Sunday Even so, in theory, it'll make you laugh A director who sees it through will think it's okay like that That's right Because you are in every scene! Since I woke up, until my dream continues Just like a record that has passed over the needle repeatedly It's the 24th use of this phrase You may try to rewind it, but it won't come out on weekdays for sure Try that and you'll be given a hint everyday And try putting together common words It's good that this line makes people laugh While the private roadshow is rolling on You may be delighted in the end, so let's have a playback... tomorrow too! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ FUKUOKA - (performed by: Rie Kugimiya) *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ MAKUHARI - (performed by: Rie Kugimiya) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05 (sung by: Iori Minase) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Iori Minase)